Un Futuro Pasado
by LunaticR
Summary: Y… Si pudieras viajar en el tiempo? Ellos viajaron al pasado para protegerla pero... De quien? Y sobre todo, serian tan egoistas como para causarle dolor y sufrimiento a las personas cercanas? / NaLu, OC, Viaje en el tiempo.
1. Una Boda

Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste. Se que me he ausentado pero creo que ya regresé.

**Nota1:** Lo que está al inicio y en negritas es **pasado/futuro**, esta especificado en la fecha al inicio.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Una boda.

* * *

**Hargeon. 9 de diciembre – año x807 / Bodega abandonada en el muelle.**

**- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Marcus con enojo mientras veía como un portal dorado se cerraba frente a ellos.**

**- La mujer de Dragneel ha escapado – André soltó esas palabras con calma, como restándole importancia al hecho de que la otra persona que conocía el verdadero paradero de Luna ya no estuviera con ellos.**

**- ¡¿Qué?! – volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el último vestigio dorado que se desvanecía en el aire de esa bodega abandonada y apretó los puños con furia.**

**- No te preocupes Marcus, el viaje en el tiempo debilita al usuario – le mostró una daga ensangrentada – y no podrá lograr nada, morirá antes de salir del portal y su cuerpo se destruirá. No hay de qué preocuparnos – obvió la mirada de enojo de su compañero. A Marcus no le preocupaba si lograba el viaje o moría en el portal, le preocupaba no tener más poder sobre el Dragneel para que confesara o no tener a alguien más para extraerle la información si es que este moría. **

**André se enfocó en el pelirrosa que estaba colgado sujetado por sus muñecas, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, acababa de ver como el amor de su vida había sido herido y lanzado al portal sin poder hacer nada. El collar negro en su cuello evitaba que usara su magia de dragon slayer haciéndolo completamente vulnerable a todo – Dragneel… ¿Dónde está tu hija? – el pelirrosa solo lo miró con odio.**

**- ¡Jamás lo sabrás! – le ladró la respuesta antes de que el golpe le llegara de lleno sobre el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre.**

**- Una vez más – habló André con una sonrisa de superioridad - ¿Dónde… está… tu hija?**

**-F. T.-**

**Magnolia. 17 de febrero – año x793 / Casa Strauss**

Lisanna se sentía como en un sueño, no podía creer que en verdad estaba pasando, tocó la delicada organza del velo tipo catedral que descasaba en una cima del maniquí y sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Mirajane entró en la habitación en el momento justo para evitar que las lágrimas le arruinaran el maquillaje. La menor de los Strauss se giró, encaró el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación y contempló el vestido que tenía puesto, era una exquisita obra de arte hecho especialmente para ella, los encajes, brocados y listones estaban distribuidos de manera tan elegante que la hacían ver como si de una princesa se tratara, la seda acariciaba su suave piel y la sola imagen mental de ella caminando al altar la hacía sonrojarse de una manera encantadora.

No sintió cuando su hermana le colocó el velo de novia, se sentía todo tan irreal pero las mariposas en su estómago le decían que todo era real. – El coche nos espera – escuchó decir a Mirajane momentos después y se dejó llevar hacia el coche tirado a caballos que las llevaría a la catedral. Durante todo el camino estuvo estrujando con ansias una servilleta hasta que la había hecho polvo. La leve presión de la mano de su hermana mayor sobre la suya y esa sonrisa tan encantadora la hizo serenarse, era real, se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida, aquel que le había robado el corazón desde que lo había conocido, aquel con el que habían jugado a ser una familia cuando eran pequeños. Ese juego se había tornado en una realidad que se hacía segundo a segundo más certera, una realidad que cubría sus mejillas con un delicado tono rosa y anegaba con lágrimas traicioneras sus hermosos ojos azules. Era la mujer más feliz de Magnolia.

**-F. T.-**

Gray había llegado a la casa de Natsu tres horas antes de la ceremonia, estaba acompañado por Happy que lo había ido a buscar cuando notó que el pelirrosa se estaba comportando de manera extraña. En cuanto llegó cerca de la casa del pelirrosa notó que el exceed tenía razón, Natsu estaba parado fuera de su casa con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, estaba con su ropa habitual y con muestras de haber estado sudando por cada poro disponible de su cuerpo – ¡Hey cabeza de lava, reacciona! – le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda que el pelirrosa no esquivo recibiendo el impacto de lleno y cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra sin siquiera reaccionar ante la agresión de su amigo.

El mago de hielo se quedó estático por esa reacción, jamás en su vida había visto a Natsu recibir un golpe y no hacer nada, mucho menos quedarse en piso como si fuera un costal de papas. Vio como Happy se acercó al pelirrosa e hizo lo mismo – ven Natsu, tenemos que arreglarte – le dijo de forma queda mientras lo levantaba del piso y lo llevaba adentro de la casa. El reguero habitual les dificultó el avance hacia el baño pero lo lograron, Happy empezó a llenar la bañera mientras Gray le quitaba la ropa sudada a Natsu y lo metía en el agua tibia. – Happy, ¿me harías un favor? – El exceed asintió en silencio, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando – ve a mi casa y trae mi ropa, creo que aquí me voy a arreglar – el exceed asintió y salió volando del lugar.

Gray bañó a Natsu como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba preocupado por su amigo y algo le decía que no eran nervios por la boda. Estaba por terminar cuando el pelirrosa fijó su vista en el mago de hielo – Gray – habló de una manera queda – ¿no sientes que algo está mal? – preguntó en un tono neutro pero al alquimista le pareció que había una nota de miedo oculta.

- ¿Mal? – repitió como si no entendiera la palabra

- No sé, siento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, es un sentimiento extraño, aquí – se señaló el pecho – pero no sé qué es. – Happy llegó en ese momento interrumpiendo la plática.

**-F. T.-**

Makarov estaba parado en la puerta de la catedral esperando a que llegaran los novios, estaba preocupado por Natsu. Gray había salido corriendo del gremio dejando a medias las decoraciones en cuanto entro Happy por la puerta, por la cara de preocupación del exceed intuyo que algo no andaba bien pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que terminar de arreglar el salón del gremio y el pelirrosa estaba en buenas manos, nadie mejor que Gray para ayudar a Natsu, fuese lo que fuese que le sucediera.

Todos los del gremio ya estaban dentro de la catedral cuando a lo lejos vio dos figuras que venían corriendo, eran Natsu y Gray. Makarov los recibió y preguntó qué era lo que había pasado a lo que el pelirrosa respondió que eran los nervios por la boda, que ya todo estaba bien y no había nada que preocuparse. No le creyó. La expresión de felicidad de Natsu podría ser la de siempre pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo más, como una sombra de miedo. La expresión de Gray era similar, intentaba parecer el de siempre pero algo en sus ojos le decía al master que algo le estaban ocultando.

Gildarts llegó en el momento justo cuando el maestro iba a cuestionarlos sobre lo que en realidad pasaba, vio como el pelirrojo abrazaba a Natsu y lo arrastraba hacia su posición en el altar y fueron seguidos de cerca por Gray dejándolo con la duda en la garganta.

El coche que traía a la novia llegó momentos después, Makarov, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Mirajane y a Lisanna en la misión de bajar de éste. Se sentía orgulloso de que dos de sus mocosos fueran a contraer matrimonio, le parecía que apenas ayer llegaron al gremio, los veía como los niños que habían dejado de ser hacia demasiados años, le costaba visualizarlos como los hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos en los que se habían convertido pero quince años no pasaban en vano, claro, contando con los siete que pasaron congelados en la isla Tenroujima. Felicitó a la novia y vio como Elfman ofrecía galantemente el brazo a su pequeña hermana para llevarla al lugar donde Natsu la estaba esperando.

**-F. T.-**

Mirajane estaba parada junto a su hermana durante la ceremonia así como Gray lo estaba junto a Natsu pero, no pudo dejar de notar que había alguien desconocido en el lugar. Una rubia estaba sentada al final de la iglesia, en una esquina solitaria mientras contemplaba la ceremonia, vio cómo ésta se obligaba a sonreír y como se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus enormes ojos chocolate. De tanto en tanto volteaba a ver al Fullbuster que también se había dado cuenta de la extraña en el lugar, se dedicaban una mirada interrogante, fijaban sus ojos en la pareja que se juraba amor eterno y luego en la extraña que jugaba con un guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello.

La mayor de los Strauss pasó la mayor parte de la boda pendiente de la extraña en el lugar, fue consciente del mundo nuevamente cuando el padre pidió que Natsu besara a Lisanna para terminar la ceremonia. En ese momento, Mirajane podría jurar haber visto a la rubia tener la expresión más dolida que podría tener una mujer, como si viera al hombre que ama casarse con alguien que no fuese ella; un pestañeo después, la rubia ya no estaba y los nuevos esposos eran bañados por una lluvia de arroz mientras salían de la iglesia.

- ¿Sabes quién era la rubia? – le preguntó a Gray momentos después de que los novios se subieran al carro que los llevaría al gremio.

- No, pero desapareció tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

**-F. T.-**

Juvia estaba sentada en una banca frente a la catedral en donde se realizaba la boda, tenía una excelente vista de la entrada de esta y solo esperaba que la rubia supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó contemplando a los invitados que entraban a la iglesia, al que era el novio y el padrino, a la novia y demás gente, los veía pasar, no conocía a ninguno, solo al pelirrosa porque su amiga le había mostrado una foto de él. Vio el tiempo correr como el las hojas que caen al suelo, consultaba su reloj de vez en vez hasta que vio salir a su amiga corriendo del lugar tan rápido que parecía que dejaba una estela de luz a su paso y temió por que alguien lo notara.

A la distancia pudo distinguir el estado de animo de la rubia, no hizo falta más que extender los brazos en el momento justo para abrazarla y consolarla así como lo había hecho la rubia antes, cuando la lluvia vivía en ella – princesa, no llores – le diecia con cariño y ternura mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de su amiga entre sus brazos – no lo podías evitar, no es tu culpa – la abrazaba mientras ignoraba a las personas que las miraban y la conducía lejos de la catedral, hacia su habitación de hotel. Lucy no pudo hacer más que llorar.


	2. Otra vez en Fairy Tail

Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia jeje por si tenian dudas, esto es un **NaLu** que comienza con un Nali muy intenso, los que ya me han leido saben que conmigo todo puede pasar jeje espero que les guste.

**Nota1:** Lo que está al inicio y en negritas es **pasado/futuro**, esta especificado en la fecha al inicio.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Otra vez en Fairy Tail...

* * *

**Hargeon. 9 de diciembre – año x807 / Bodega abandonada en el muelle.**

**Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de que el portal se cerrara fue el rostro de la persona que más amaba, después de eso empezó a correr por ese extraño pasillo dorado como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no era así, su vida no importaba pero necesitaba mantenerse viva para salvar la vida de los que realmente importaban. El dolor en un costado se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba y después de un tiempo empezó a dejar gotas carmesí por donde había pasado. El sonido de un péndulo la acompañaba mientras corría y no sabía a donde iba a parar, no había terminado de hacer el conjuro cuando André la apuñaló y la lanzó a la grieta dorada que se había formado – intenta salvaros, si es que puedes – le dijo antes de recitar algo más y cerrar la grieta.**

**Pensó que el camino no tenía fin, todo era exactamente igual, no había nada más que el camino dorado por el que corría hasta que vio una luz a la cual se dirigió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba mareada y cansada, quería salir de ahí y a la vez dejar de correr y dormirse en ese lugar, formar parte de él y desaparecer para no seguir sufriendo pero se obligó a llegar a esa luz, tenía que vivir.**

**Cuando salió de la grieta temporal se encontró en algo que parecía ser un bosquecillo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sujetándose de los troncos de los árboles, empezó a avanzar hacia lo que parecía ser una voz femenina, no quiso caer presa del sentimiento de nostalgia que le traía esa voz, sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte y que su cerebro la engañara así era una jugada muy cruel. Se obligó a seguir caminando hacia esa voz y entonces escuchó una voz masculina de dónde provenía la voz femenina.**

**Sintió su corazón agitarse dentro de su pecho y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos cuando divisó la casa en donde había crecido cuando era niña, lentamente fijó sus ojos en las personas que estaban sentadas en un desayunador y supo que el viaje la había llevado demasiado lejos. – Mamá, papá – susurró en una mezcla de felicidad, miedo y alivio antes de desmayarse.**

**-F.T-**

**Magnolia. 18 de febrero – año x793 / Gremio de Fairy Tail**

Mirajane las vio paradas en la entrada del gremio y reconoció de inmediato a la rubia de la iglesia pero esa vez no estaba sola, estaba con una peliazul con un rostro infantil. Notó que la rubia era bonita pero su belleza era opacada por la sombra de tristeza que le cubría los ojos, también notó el miedo evidente de entrar al local del gremio y como la peliazul le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida para infundirle valor.

Las vio acercarse a la barra a donde estaba ella descansando en esos momentos, también notó que algunos se le quedaban viendo de reojo a las extrañas y otros les lanzaban piropos que ellas parecían no escuchar – Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Mirajane – les dijo con su sonrisa de siempre y vio como la rubia se tallaba la mano derecha, como si le doliera – ¿en qué les podemos ayudar? – hizo la pregunta de cortesía para los visitantes, eran el mejor gremio de todo el país y no faltaban los que se querían unir o venían a encargar algún trabajo de manera personal.

- Yo soy Juvia Loxar y ella es Lucy… - la peliazul se le quedó viendo a la rubia por un momento, como pidiendo permiso para terminar la oración.

- Lucy Heartfilia – la rubia terminó la oración y Mirajane enfocó su vista en la rubia – un placer – y la sonrisa que afloró en los labios de la rubia por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba cargada de nostalgia – queremos hablar con Makarov Dreyar, es sobre un asunto delicado.

- El maestro no está, llegará en una hora, pero pueden esperarlo aquí – señaló una mesa vacía para que ellas ocuparan.

- Gracias, la barra está bien – habló la peliazul y se sentaron en la esquina más alejada de la barra, lejos de las miradas y el escándalo del gremio. Mirajane las veía platicar en susurros y mirar hacia todos lados de forma ansiosa, sobre todo a la que se había presentado como Lucy, les llevó unas bebidas de cortesía y les preguntó de dónde venían, la mirada cruzada que se dieron no le gustó en absoluto pero dijeron el lugar al unísono. La mansión Heartfilia.

**-F.T-**

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó la peliazul a Lucy en un susurro - ¿Podemos confiar en él? ¿Y si no nos cree? – no podía negar que tenía miedo, ella misma no lo había creído en ese momento de no ser porque lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga se había cumplido al pie de la letra.

- No lo sé – soltó con desanimo mientras contemplaba la bebida que le había llevado la albina – eso es algo que no te puedo decir porque esto es algo que no he vivido – entonces la vio contemplarse la mano derecha con tristeza y supo que añoraba la marca en su piel, aquella de la que le había hablado tantas veces cuando se despertaba gritando en las noches.

Juvia escuchó un "Estamos en casa" en la entrada del gremio, iba a voltear a ver quién hacia tanto ruido pero el firme agarre de Lucy se lo impidió – no – le susurró con pánico en su mirada y entonces supo que era el pelirrosa y ese uso del plural era una indicación de que venía acompañado por su esposa.

- Vámonos, no necesitas exponerte a esto – le suplico con un leve susurro pero la rubia negó.

- Si vamos a estar aquí no puedo huir de él cada vez que lo vea, él no me conoce, no sabe quién soy porque nuca me ha visto, además – apretó el relicario en su cuello – necesitamos esperar al maestro. – Juvia asintió y se quedó en su sitio, todo estaría bien si el pelirrosa no se acercaba a ella.

**-F.T-**

Natsu irradiaba felicidad, se había convencido que de nada estaba mal, que lo que sentía en su pecho era solo productos de sus nervios por la boda y los había olvidado al momento de decir "Acepto". Saludó a su cuñada a la distancia y se trepó a la tarima para que todos lo vieran, le tiró un beso a la distancia a su esposa, que estaba en la barra con Mirajane, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara por el acto, tomó aire en sus pulmones y les gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! – vio como Lisanna era abrazada por sus hermanos y como sus compañeros del gremio levantaban su cerveza con alegría haciendo un brindis por ellos y su felicidad.

Todo era alegría en el gremio hasta que escucharon el grito de una mujer al final de la barra pidiendo ayuda. Inmediatamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron en la mujer que había gritado, Natsu llegó primero pensando que había sido Lisanna pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa, vio a una peliazul llorando sobre una rubia que yacía inconsciente en el piso del local, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la rubia para llevarla a la enfermería del gremio seguido de cerca por la peliazul que era presa del miedo y la preocupación.

La depositó en una de las camas y la peliazul se acercó a ella – princesa, princesa, reacciona por favor – escuchó como le rogaba a la rubia y Natsu se quedó sorprendido por como la había llamado. Lisanna entró acompañada de Mirajane dejando atrás a todos los curiosos, la albina mayor se acercó a la rubia para revisarla haciendo que la peliazul se apartara para dejarle espacio al aire que necesitaba.

- Necesitamos alcohol – pidió al aire – está desmayada – vio como Lisanna le tendía un frasco con bolitas de algodón remojadas en alcohol, como su cuñada sacaba una y la pasaba por la nariz de la rubia intentado hacer que reaccionara, como la peliazul jugaba con sus manos de manera ansiosa y él no movía ni un musculo, pensó que si respirar no fuera una acción natural de su cuerpo habría muerto por asfixia hacia bastante tiempo.

**-F.T-**

Cuando entró al gremio todo era un caos, no el clásico caos que reinaba en el lugar, sino un caos que era habitual cuando pasaba algo malo. Inmediatamente preguntó por lo que pasaba y alguien a quien no distinguió le gritó que una clienta se había desmayado y la estaban atendiendo en la enfermería, inmediatamente encaminó sus pasos hacia la enfermería donde había lo que parecía ser medio gremio amontonado en la puerta, se hizo paso entre ellos y entró en la habitación en el momento justo en que la rubia abría los ojos y preguntaba en dónde estaba.

- En la enfermería de Fairy Tail – respondió desde la puerta avanzando hacia la rubia que lo volteó a ver en cuanto terminó de hablar – se desmayó en la barra y la trajimos aquí.

- Maestro – habló con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos – maestro – y se soltó a llorar en la cama a la vista de todos, vio como una peliazul se acercaba a ella y la empezaba a consolar.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó con intriga y la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – salgan todos – pidió en el momento en que vio una sombra conocida en el dorso de la mano derecha de la rubia.

- Si maestro – respondió Mirajane y se llevó a todos del lugar dejando solos al maestro, a la rubia y a la peliazul que la acompañaba y consolaba en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo ver tu mano derecha? – pidió mientras se acercaba a la rubia que asintió y le tendió la mano con el dorso a la vista. Makarov tomó la mano y la vio con detenimiento durante un instante, como si buscara algo en la piel.

- No la va a encontrar – las palabras de la rubia lo desconcertaron haciendo que la volteara a ver con la pregunta en los ojos – se borró con el tiempo – le sonrió.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó dejando la mano de la rubia en la cama.

**-F.T-**

- Entonces… ¿todo este alboroto fue porque un cliente de desmayó? – preguntó con incredulidad el alquimista de hielo.

- Si – respondió Mirajane – el maestro está con ella – y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó con curiosidad, Mirajane se refería a la clienta como si fuese alguien que conocieran de hace tiempo y del cual no habían vuelto a saber y eso lo intrigaba.

- Mirajane – no notó la presencia del maestro a sus espaldas hasta que el hombrecillo habló, entonces entendió por qué la albina le había dado esa mirada, era la rubia que habían visto en la iglesia el día anterior en la boda de Natsu y Lisanna, aquella que lloró y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo – ellas se van a unir al gremio a partir de hoy – las palabras del maestro lo descolocaron por un segundo y enfocó su vista de nuevo en la rubia que tenía una expresión de nostalgia y en la peliazul que estaba con ella.

Vio como la albina sacaba el sello del gremio para colocárselo a las nuevas integrantes, la primera en colocárselo fue la peliazul, vio cómo se deslizó la falda donde tenía la abertura hacia un lado y como le asentaban el sello dejándole la marca de Fairy Tail en un tono azul cielo sobre la piel blanca. La siguiente fue la rubia, ella extendió la mano derecha mostrando el dorso de la mano donde le colocaron el sello – no es verdad – escuchó que susurró la rubia al ver el color que le habían colocado – es dorado – y luego vio como miraba con pánico a la peliazul.

- Oh, debería de haber sido rosa – escuchó que decía la albina al momento de ver el color de la marca del gremio.

- No importa – le restó importancia al color mientras sonreía de una manera forzada. "Es una mala actuación" pensó el Fullbuster al verla hacer eso. Le resultaba sospechoso que esa rubia estuviera ahí, sobre todo por la forma tan extraña en que él y Mirajane la habían visto por primera vez. En definitiva, no quitaría los ojos de ellas.

* * *

Y pues me gustaria saber si les gusta o no... si los llena de más intrigas... y si me dejan un **Review** me harian muy... muy feliz.

Hasta la proxima! :D


	3. Dudas

Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia jeje por si tenian dudas, esto es un **NaLu** que comienza con un Nali muy intenso, los que ya me han leido saben que conmigo todo puede pasar jeje espero que les guste.

**Nota1:** Lo que está al inicio y en negritas es **pasado/futuro**, esta especificado en la fecha al inicio.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Dudas...

* * *

**Hargeon. 2 de enero – año x808 / Bodega abandonada en el muelle.**

**- Piensa que tu hija debe estar sola, asustada, sin saber dónde están sus padres, sin saber que su madre ha muerto intentando salvar su vida, sin saber que su padre va a morir en cualquier momento – le decía André al pelirrosa que seguía colgado de las muñecas, tenía el pecho y la espalda llenos de cicatrices viejas y nuevas, de profundos cortes en las piernas y el abdomen, de marcas de cuchillo en los brazos y quemaduras en varias partes más del cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba lo que le decía el pelinegro en ese tono de voz de autosuficiencia, de completa seguridad.**

**- No sirve de nada que te lo diga, no la podrás encontrar – soltó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus ojos verdes a la altura de los negros que lo miraban. La cara de André se deformó en una mueca de desprecio y lo agarró del cuello donde seguía ese collar negro que lo hacía tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres bastardo? – siseó con los dientes apretados mientras sentía como el cuello del Dragneel parecía que fuese a tronar como una nuez en cuestión de segundos. Se detuvo y lo soltó - ¡Habla de una maldita vez!**

**- Me refiero a esto – sonrió mientras una de sus manos empezaba a desaparecer en un destello plateado – mandaste a mi mujer al pasado con la intención de que muriera en el portal – sus piernas empezaron a desaparecer también con ese extraño brillo plata – pensabas que si moría no cambiaría nada, que podrías viajar tú y tomar a nuestra hija para tus propósitos pero te equivocaste, ella vivió y cambió todo – le dedicó un ultima sonrisa de triunfo – o quizás no cambió nada y todo esto ha sido una ilusión – las últimas palabras del pelirrosa resonaron en el espacio aun después de que había desaparecido completamente del lugar. André se quedó estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver.**

* * *

**Magnolia. 18 de febrero – año x793 / Departamento de Lucy y Juvia**

Juvia miraba como contemplaba Lucy la marca del gremio en su mano, el dorado sobre su piel, como si fuese oro, como si fuese – el portal por el que viajé – le dijo esa misma noche cuando llegaron a su departamento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó la peliazul a su amiga mientras estaban sentadas en la cama. Lucy había elegido el departamento, le parecía pequeño pero prefería pensar que era acogedor, en el fondo sabía la razón de que ambas terminaran viviendo ahí.

- Esperar, solo eso, ir al gremio todos los días, puedes tomar el trabajo que quieras, haz amigos, enamórate, vive una vida – le sonrió a su amiga que le regresó la sonrisa – perdóname – le dijo momentos después con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – perdóname por haberte arrastrado a esto, perdóname por haber sido egoísta y traerte conmigo, tenía miedo de enfrentar esto sola – Juvia la abrazó dándole consuelo, trasmitiéndole seguridad.

Juvia no tenía nada en contra de ella, era todo lo contrario, estaba agradecida por hacer que la lluvia parece en ese momento, por quererla y cuidarla, por salvarla de las garras de ese gremio que la quería usar como un objeto. Por enseñarle como controlar la tormenta que vivía en ella y por todas las risas que habían compartido. No, no podía reprocharle nada ni negarle nada, la quería como a una hermana y sabía que siempre que necesitara a Lucy, Lucy estaría para ella así como lo había estado siempre.

- ¿Te cuento una historia? – Le dijo cuándo se había serenado, Juvia asintió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – La Juvia que yo conocí, se casó con su rey del hielo.

* * *

**Magnolia. 5 de marzo – año x793 / Casa Strauss**

Mirajane estaba consolando a Lisanna en la casa en donde ellas habían compartido tanto, donde se había arreglado para su boda y para el día más feliz de su vida, donde había planeado junto con su hermana como iba a seducir a su marido en la primera noche.

- ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Es que acaso no me ama? ¿No soy lo suficientemente hermosa? ¡Se casó conmigo! – eran los sollozos apremiantes de Lisanna sobre el hombro de Mirajane, la albina mayor no sabía que decirle en esa situación, estaba anonadada. Después de la escena de la tarima supuso que ellos habían consumado el matrimonio esa misma noche y tal fue el caso pero al parecer, no habían vuelto a repetir esa noche en esos primeros quince días de casados.

Según Lisanna, Natsu siempre ponía un pretexto para no tocarla después de esa primera noche y, los días siguientes, lo empezó a notar distante, distraído, pensativo y hasta ausente. Ella intentaba animarlo, lo besaba, lo acariciaba y cuando todo parecía que iba a terminar en ellos dos desordenando las sabanas, nada, Natsu se dormía. En esos momentos estaba de misión y no se la había llevado alegando que ella estaría más segura ahí, con su hermana, que no quería perder lo más bello para él una vez más.

- Sabes, Gray me dijo que Natsu dudó la tarde en que se iban a casar, que sentía que había algo raro, no supo explicarlo – los ojos de Lisanna la miraban con miedo – no te preocupes, quizás luego se le pase.

La siguió consolando por el resto de la noche, pensando en lo que le pasaba a Natsu, pensando en lo que sentía su hermana al no sentirse deseada por el hombre que ama, pensando en cómo se sentiría ella si Laxus no la tomara todas las noches desde que se casaron. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda cuando una idea le recorrió la mente. ¿Y si Natsu le era infiel?

**-F.P.-**

- Y ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? – preguntó Gray con un ligero recelo al ver que Juvia, Lucy y Gajeel platicaban como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Algo le decía que ellas dos no eran de fiar.

- De Lord Phantom – le respondió Gajeel tan tranquilo como siempre mientras fijaba sus ojos en las nuevas haciendo que Gray siguiera la mirada y notara que estaban ansiosas. "¿Son amigas o enemigas?" pensó en ese momento, no recordaba haberlas visto en el ataque de Lord Phantom solo por querer destruir el gremio.

- No las vi cuando…

- No estábamos en ese momento – respondió Juvia con una voz serena y firme – nosotras nos salimos del gremio unos días antes, dejando incompleta a la elite – vio como la peliazul se señaló a sí misma – yo era una maga clase S, elemento agua.

- ¿Tú eras de Elemento 4? – preguntó sorprendido y la peliazul asintió de forma serena, entonces recordó que de eso habían pasado muchos años y ella no aparentaba más edad que Lisanna al igual que la rubia, cosa que era extraño ya que ellos habían estado congelados por 7 años en la isla Tenroujima. Fijó su mirada en Lucy - ¿El maestro sabe esto? – le preguntó en un tono brusco haciendo que Gajeel gruñera por eso - ¿Qué magia usas tú?

- Tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Lucy-san – le reprendió Juvia sacándolo por un momento de cuadro por la actitud tan seria que utilizó con su amiga. Gajeel solo se contenía la risa y Lucy le colocó la mano sobre el hombro a su amiga mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué si lo sabe el maestro? – Empezó a hablar – por supuesto que lo sabe, no he mencionado la magia que uso porque nadie lo había preguntado, pero está bien, te voy a enseñar mi magia.

- No lo hagas – Gray vio como le suplicó Juvia en el momento en que empezaba a buscar algo que colgaba de su cinturón y como Gajeel se tensó por eso. No le gustaba nada.

- Si, lo haré para que deje de seguirnos y de espiarnos, he notado que no me quita los ojos de encima desde que llegamos, incluso me asombra que no me lo haya preguntado antes – Gray tragó grueso por eso, no pensó que se había dado cuenta. Vio como Lucy se paró y sacó una llave dorada – ¡Ábrete, puerta del León! – Y apareció un joven de traje café y cabellos naranjas que saludó a Lucy, a Juvia y a Gajeel – Soy una maga de espíritus estelares.

- Imposible – susurró Gray incrédulo ante lo que veía – esa es una magia perdida, no se ha vuelto a ver a un mago de espíritus estelares desde el incidente de Oración 6, ¿Cuántas llaves tienes?

- Las doce – respondió con seriedad y fijó su vista en Leo – regresa, dale mis saludos – el joven asintió y desapareció.

**-F.P.-**

- Natsu – llamó el exceed a su mejor amigo y padre adoptivo mientras caminaban por el sendero de regreso a Magnolia ese día temprano por la mañana - ¿Por qué Lisanna no vino en esta misión con nosotros? Era muy fácil, solo eran unos ladrones – pasó un momento esperando la respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó, volteó a ver a su derecha para ver la razón de que no le haya contestado y no encontró al pelirrosa, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio parado a la orilla del camino contemplando algún punto en la nada con la mirada perdida. Happy llegó volando hacia él, cuando estuvo cerca de él notó que estaba sudando como la vez que se iba a casar, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y el viento que corría por ahí secaba el rastro en su piel.

- ¿Lo notas, Happy? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se sujetaba inconscientemente el pecho – hay algo ahí – y señaló al bosque.

- No hay nada ahí Natsu – le respondió el exceed pero no pudo evitar que el pelirrosa saliera corriendo hacia el bosque internándose en éste. Happy salió corriendo tras él mientras lo llamaba por su nombre pero el pelirrosa parecía que no lo escuchaba, súbitamente perdió a Natsu de vista y tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarlo. No sabía para donde ir pero un resplandor dorado hizo que se dirigiera hacia ese lugar gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó al lugar lo único que encontró fue a Natsu desmayado en el piso junto a lo que parecía ser un collar negro. Intentó despertarlo pero le resultó imposible, tenía la respiración demasiado lenta y estaba sudando frio. No sabía que hacer e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, guardó ese extraño collar negro en su pequeña bolsita junto a su pescado y se llevó a Natsu volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pueblo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D ... ¿Review?**


End file.
